


Relief from Grief

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dom Peter Parker, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Safeword Use, Sub Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: In which Tony feels bad and feels like he needs to be punished for his actions.





	Relief from Grief

Tony keens and fucks his hips in the air. This was the third orgasm that Peter had denied him. Tony was on the verge of tears, wanting nothing more than to break through the bonds that Peter had put him in to bring himself over the edge. But every time he got close, Peter would stop whatever he was doing, and wait for his cock to stop leaking. 

“Good boy. I’m so proud of you for not begging.”

Oh, and there was that. Peter had told him when they started that if he begged to cum, that Peter would buy him a cage and keep him like that for a month.

“I’m getting a bit tired from doing this. I think that I should leave you to do it yourself.”

“What? Peter, I can’t-“

“You can. And you will. .”

Peter goes into the closet and returns with their box of toys. He rummages around for a bit before pulling out a cock ring and presenting it to Tony. 

“There! So you can’t cum while I’m gone.”

Peter snaps it onto the base of his dick and straps a vibrator to his thigh and flicks it on. 

“I’ll be back soon, Tones. I love you.”

“Peter. Why are you doing this? I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Oh, you didn’t? What about Sokovia? What about New York? What about all those innocent people you could have saved? You need to be punished for your actions.”

And with that, Peter leaves.

Tony lays there for what feels like hours, on edge but never going over. He openly started crying about twenty minutes ago, and his body went completely boneless soon after that.

Tony was starting to tremble with the painful pleasure that the vibrator was giving him. He needed to cum. He was desperate for it. The vibe turns off for a few reliving minutes. Tony sighs in relief, thinking that his punishment is finally over.

It’s not. The vibe turns on at an even higher frequency a few minutes later, causing Tony to scream and writhe on the bed. Tony can’t take more of this. He can’t. But he has too. Because of Peter.

Tony sobs and continues to try to pull out of his bonds. Deep down, he knows that he can’t physically break them. But his body keeps trying any way. He needs that ring off his dick. He needs to cum. But he also knows that he needs whatever Peter says that he needs.

By the time the vibrator turns off again, his tears have ran into his ears. His breath is ragged with exhaustion. Peter still hasn’t come back. It’s been an hour.

“Peter! I can’t! God, make it stop!”

Of course, Peter doesn’t make it stop because he isn’t there. But it doesn’t stop Tony from crying for him.

“Malibu! Malibu! I can’t take it, Malibu!”

The vibrations immediately stop and Peter bursts into the room. Tony sobs as his bonds and the ring around his cock are released. He’s scooped up into Peter’s arms. Peter soothes him, and when he stops crying, e tucks Tony into their bed. He’s too sensitive now to want to cum.

“Are you ok, Tones? Please tell me I didn’t push you too far.”

“No, baby, no. It’s what we agreed on. What I needed. Thank you.”

“Of course, baby. Anything for you.”


End file.
